The Traitor
by TerraRocks
Summary: Terra has a new rival. Nemony seems better than her at everything, making friends, controling powers, winning over Beast Boy... But how will she convince her friends that she is realy a traitor? BBT RR


**NEW STORY PPL! **

Yay!

Obviously I dont own the Titans dude! Who do you think I am? God?

* * *

Terra leaned closer to Beast Boy, so close their noses almost collided. It was then Beastboy realised they were going to kiss; and suddenly it seemed to him that he was more afraid of this than anything he had ever encountered in his life. They were interrupted by the alarms and the hard battle cry of Robin. Terra reluctantly got up, closely followed by an extremely disappointed Beast Boy. 

"Johnny Rancid, bank, no time to explain!" shouted Robin. But everyone knew clearly.

"Johnny Rancid can rob the bank for all I care," muttered Beastboy. But it was just loud enough for Terra to hear him.

They arrived ready to blurt out some cheesy puns and then kick ass. But they arrived to find Johnny, a shivering wreck, curled up in the wreckage of some sort of giant remote control animal.

"That teaches your silly metal thing to mess with real animals!" shouted a teenage girl with long brown hair, dressed in a black knee length coat, jeans, boots and a crumpled white shirt. It was an odd combination; she looked strikingly like a pirate. She turned to face the Teen Titans as if expecting them.

"You must be the Teen Titans," said the girl, "I'm Nemony, it's cool to finally meet you," she smiled revealing pearly, white, sparkling teeth.

"How did you just do that?" asked Robin.

"Do what?" she looked down at the wreckage of the metal animal, "Oh, that… I had a little help."

"Help from whom?" Starfire asked in perfect English.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Nemony whistled. There was a deep silenced followed by a low rumbling. Terra saw what she thought was a black cloud on the horizon but as it gradually edged nearer she could make out the shape of what must have been over 30,000 tiny black bats flying in perfect synchronisation. Animals littered the streets, squawking, barking and roaring. The uproar of noise was suddenly stopped by her second whistle. They halted, transfixed by Nemony, gazing in total admiration. Then as soon as this miracle had occurred it had finished, the animals casually walking back to their distressed owners, the bats flying back to their cave.

"Just a few of my friends," she smiled again revealing her sparkly teeth. Beast Boy realised he had been drooling and quickly shut his mouth. Nemony giggled.

"I'm telepathic," she said, "but only with animals unfortunately."

"Awesomeness…" Beastboy gazed at Nemony, transfixed by her beautiful violet eyes.

"You must be Beastboy! You're Raven, you're Starfire, you're Cyborg, and you're Robin… and who the hell are you?"

"The names Terra," said Terra. Nemony gave Terra the dirtiest look her perfect facial features could accomplish.

"Weren't you the one who betrayed the Titans?"

There was a long pause, Terra expected one of her friends to back her up but even Beast Boy remained silent.

"Yeah," said Terra, "I did. But I regret it."

"And you let her back on the Team!" questioned Nemony.

This time Raven spoke, "She deserved a second chance, she regrets what she did and wants to make it up to the city."

Wow… thought Terra, was raven _actually_ sticking up for her?

"Pleased to meet you," said Nemony shaking Terra's hand and flashing another one of her fake smiles.

"Same to you," said Terra but she couldn't suppress the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"So…" said Nemony, "are you guys hungry?"

"Always," said Beast Boy, as if she was only talking to him.

"Yeah, we could do with some Pizza," said Robin.

"With extra meat toppings," added Cyborg almost questioningly.

"Mustard!" shouted Starfire.

Raven just nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I'll pass," said Terra.

"Suit yourself," said Nemony.

* * *

Terra burst into the Tower, alone, her clenched fists trembling. She had never hated anyone as much as she hated that girl in her life; even Slade seemed friendly when put next to Nemony. She flicked on the huge cinema screen and started channel hopping in frustration. 

"Try the new Cilit Bang, bang and the dirt is-"

buzz

"May cause dizziness, tiredness and may have some lax-"

buzz

"Mommy, can I have a lollypop? No too much sugar will give you cavities-"

buzz

"What's the worst that I could say! Things-"

She flicked it off. Not even her beloved TV could help her out of this one. Nemony had stolen her friends, she had stolen her pride… she had stolen Beast Boy.

* * *

"Hey Rae! RAE! Where are you going, you haven't finished your pizza!" shouted Cyborg, astonished that anyone could leave food unfinished. 

"I'm going home, I think something is up with Terra."

"Going so soon?" said Nemony, "I hadn't finished telling you how I escaped the ninjas."

Everyone had been hooked on Nemony's every word, it reminded Raven a lot of Blackfire when she first arrived. Although she liked Blackfire. There was something strange about Nemony. And when Raven got a funny feeling about someone she was usually right.

"Before I go," said Raven, "I have to ask you… where do you live?"

"I- I live… I live at the Orphanage; it has been my only home ever since Mom and Dad left me when I was 5. I think they are scared of my powers, they say I'm a witch."

There were a few shocked gasps, but Raven expected this.

"You can come and live with us!" Beast Boy blurted out, "you can share my room."

Beast Boy, realising what he had just said went a very strange reddish-green colour and stared down at his pizza. He didn't know what it was about Nemony. He didn't know why he liked her, he just did. All thoughts of Terra were gone from his head.

"Well," said Cyborg, "if you are ever feeling lonely, you are welcome to come and hang with us."

"You can join in with some of our training, too," said Robin, "I would like to see you demonstrate more of your powers."

"That would be cool," said Nemony. She turned back to Raven to say goodbye but found her already gone.

* * *

Raven made her way down to the waters edge and sat by Terra, who had noticed Ravens presence but had not said a word. She was flicking stones casually into the water watching them bounce, 1, 2, 3, 4. 

"So…" said Raven, "Nemony seems nice." The hint of sarcasm was unmistakable.

"Why did no one stick up for me?" said Terra, "Even Beast Boy… I thought-"

"I backed you up."

"Yeah but-"

"Am I not someone?"

"Yes, you are Raven, It was appreciated but… the guys… they just seemed to ignore me."

"I came back to tell you… There is something not right about Nemony. I- I just get this bad feeling about her," Raven seemed to be scared, but of what?

"I get that too sometimes," said Terra, "Now more than ever."

"I think- I think, oh it doesn't matter" said Raven, "Its getting cold, lets go inside."

"No, tell me what you think Raven."

"I think she is controlling Beast Boy."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**REVIEW ALREADY! **


End file.
